Daddy Dearest
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Batman and his Robins are attacked in the Batcave. During that Bruce finds himself in another universe with very different versions of his sons. Still Bruce knows what he must to with these unlucky birds. Daddy!Bats and Robins. Normal and AU worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of Batman or Young Justice.**

* * *

The Justice League waited for Batman and Young Justice waited for Robin or know known as Red Robin in the hall of Justice. The two were oddly late but no one thought to go check on them. Sometimes they were late by a few minutes but when an hour went by and they contacted them no one answered. So they called Nightwing and there was no answer. Next they tried Red Hood who had been reformed and had come back to the Bat Family.

Still no answer.

The last Robin, who was Bruce's son, never answered his phone when they called him.

The both teams started to get on edge when the large monitor started blinking with an incoming signal from Red Robin. All sighing in relief Superman walked up to the computer and pushed the button. What they saw made them all gasp in horrified shock as screams filled the hall.

* * *

Batman walked down the stairs to the bat cave followed by his Robins, oldest to youngest as they went to leave for the League. Nightwing and Red Hood walked to their motorcycles, Red Robin and Robin got into the back of the bat mobile since the two always fought for the front seat Bruce had made them both sit in the back.

Just as Bruce closed the top of the Batmobile there was a loud sound of explosion and one of his older sons scream in pain. Jumping out Batman looked up and saw four dark figures in the showdowns all laughing. Looking back he saw Nightwing holding his arm but still got up and swung a Batrang at the four who jumped out of the way.

Gun fire was heard as Red Hood pulled out his guns and started to aim them at the four. Red Robin was out of the car and the second he landed one of the four jumped at him knocking him down and the two began to fight, hitting, kicking, and Red Robin gritted his teeth not believing the bastard just bit his forearm.

Soon all four had paired off in battle and Batman noted that all of the dark figured where oddly the same height as all his kids. Knocking some of them off so his kids could at least get up. This was strange. It was as if these people knew all their techniques. Something was very wrong where.

"Stop this!" A new voice shouted. Batman looked up to see a man in a lab coat standing at the top of the stairs. "You little monsters, I told you to leave this universe alone!"

Batman went after the man and pinned him to the wall. "Who are you and what are they? How did you get in here?!"

"Listen to me! Those four are-"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nightwing screamed as a knife stabbed his shoulder deep.

Across the room Red Robin crashed into the Bat monitor For the few seconds he was there he typed in his name quickly to summon his best friend Superboy because to be honest whoever these people were they knew all their weak points. He was grabbed and thrown back but not before he managed to push the call button. The wrong one. Instead of it going to Superboy with went to the League. Meanwhile Batman was trying to handle the four form killing his sons. All of them seemed to be dodging and not hurting Batman but they were determined to kill the sons of Batman. Almost desperately. One of them threw darts at Robin and Batman dove and they caught his arm.

The darks released knock out gas and Batman fell.

"No! Stop this!" The man in the coat screamed. "You are messing up this universe! Leave them be! You came and got what you were after! "

The screams where hard throughout all the League.

"_Ahhh!" _Red Robin screamed as he was stabbed.

"_We need to get out of here!" _Nightwing shouted. _"Hood!" _

"_I'M BUSY! Damn bastard!" _

"_Batman!" Red Robin screamed. _

"_Batman!" _

"_Batman!" _

"_Batman…!"_

* * *

The fighting when on and right away Flash, Superman, Superboy, and Wonder Woman hurried to the Batcave.

There was something ominous when Flash rushed up to the cave. It was sealed shut. Not that it was unusual that it was wielded shut. Just than Superman and Superboy got there and began to break it down. Once it was opened they rushed inside.

It was deadly silence.

Running inside Superboy gasped. "TIM!"

The others followed. They found all four of the brothers laying on the floor. All of they had been placed in circle each bleeding. A man in a white coat trying to patch up their wounds. He looked up at Superboy.

"Help me! I need to get the bleeding to stop."

All of them hurried to help them. After a while wonder woman and Superboy took them to a hospital as all the boys where unconscious. Now it was Superman who turned to the man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Allen… Is there somewhere safe to talk? I can explain this all but we need to hurry if you want to see your friend Batman again."

* * *

Bruce groaned as he woke up, the weight of a drug laying heavily over him. Struggling he sat up fear gripping his heart as he remembered his sons. Just as he was going to struggle out of bed the door opened and in stepped Dick carrying a bowl of soup.

"Hey, there! You finally woke up!" Dick smiled. "You gave us a scare there! Jason, Tim, Damien! Daddy's awake!"

'Daddy?' Bruce through rubbing his head. 'Strange.'

Then again at times Dick often made jokes or called him Daddy when he really wanted something, like a new laptop, a car… one time wanted an airplane which he didn't get. Sighing Bruce rubbed his head a little more.

That dream had been so real. So real that he would almost feel the battle hits. Wait a minute. Bruce looked up. The boys had been too quite. Normally Dick would be cheerfully talking, Jason yelling at Dick and saying some rude comment, Tim would ask him if he was alright and then start explaining something and Damien would say something to make his brothers angry.

Instead when he looked up he blinked. All four of them stood by his bed all in a perfect line. Dick holding the soup, Jason a bottle of aspirin, Tim a glass of milk, and Damien was holding a towel. All of them were looking at him as if expecting orders. All their eyes wide and waiting.

Dick offered the bowl by holding it out. Shaking his head Bruce saw him move back and it was Jason who stepped forward next with the aspirin. Taking them Bruce downed three and Tim stepped forward with the glass of cool water.

"Thank you." Bruce said when he was done with the water.

Then he watched their face. Both Jason and Tim's eyes lit up and they smiled almost shyly. Like they used to when Bruce would competent them on a job well done. Dick looked disappointed and worried. Eyes down cast. Damien stepped forward offering the towel and Bruce noticed that the usual scowl and look of annoyance he looked nervous, and his little hands shook slightly.

"Your shaking."

Everyone tensed in the room and the older three looked straight ahead as if trying to not look at them, and this time Bruce notice all of them seem to tremble and his youngest son the worse and looked at Bruce and what he saw shocked him.

Fear.

"I… I'm s-sorry…!"

Bruce reached and put his hand on Demein shoulder. "It's alright."

"It… It is…?" The small boy asked still trembling. "I'm not in trouble?"

"No." Bruce looked up in thought. "What happened back in the bat cave?"

"We came and got you." They all answered in unison.

"Hmm…" Bruce felt his headache leaving. "Sit down and tell him."

They sat down.

Just not the way Bruce thought they would. He had expected them to sit on the bed or on the chairs in the room, or just lean on something and two of them might have remained standing. But seeing them sit on the floor, legs tucked under their bodies and hands on the floor like common dogs was not what Bruce was expecting.

"No. Get up."

They jumped up.

"Sit on the bed and sit like a normal person."

They did, but slowly all looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Tell me everything that happened twenty four hours ago."

* * *

"Now tell us what happened, Professor Allen," Black Cannery said.

The man sighed and sat in the chair. "Are you familiar with parallel worlds?"

The League looked at each other before back the Professor who sighed deeply.

"You see, for a long time me and my colleagues have been working on a way to contact other universes and we became successful. We talked with a few. But then he managed to make a portal. It was only large enough to send a small box through."

"What's that got to do with us?" Flash asked. "And those four who attacked Batman and his sons, what' s up with them?"

"I'm getting there." The old man said. "You see in our universe all of you… aren't the good guys. IN fact your all evil."

"What?" Some gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true. Anyways as we were creating a portal one of my partners got kidnapped by Batman's sons. And please before you say anything, just know that they aren't like this Bat Family if you will. Nothing at all like them… You see they were taken in and trained to be killers. Acting on whatever Batman told them to do. To them there is nothing that is more important in their lives than making sure that whatever Batman wants them to do they do it. They've killed many in his name. Obedient to the core, however it was about a month ago that Batman died in our world. No one is sure what killed him but it unbalanced the four remaining kids stayed at the mansion… Now imagen all of your even been thought, even thing you were forced to _need_ was suddenly gone?"

"So, his kids went AWOL?"

"Kids? More like slaves." The old man shook his head. "They couldn't handle it. It was driving them insane."

"Was?" Wonder Woman said.

"Yes. You see one of them saw the portal when we were trying to contact this world and he saw this world's Batman. We had him chased off but he came back with his brothers and they kept coming back and I feared they wanted to come here. So we started to close the portal. However they jumped through it and I had to come after them. When I arrived I saw them attaching their counter parts and that's when I realized what they wanted to accomplish."

"They wanted to capture Batman and take him back with them." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes." Professor said. "And they thought if they killed the their counter parts than your Batman would be theirs once again. They are _desperate_ to have their master back and did everything in their power to get this Batman. They think he will be like our world's one."

"But he won't be. He'll still be this world's Batman." Superman said. "Quickly show us where the portal is and we will leave."

"I can't… they broke it before they left. However I can still fix it. It will take some time though."

"We need to hurry. We don't know what they'll do to Bruce."

There was a beeping sound. Black Canary walked over to monitor. "What is it Superboy?"

"_The doctors said that all Dick and Jason are the worse. Tim and Damien are going to be okay but they need recovery time." _

"Stay with them."

"_I will."_

* * *

Bruce stood by a window looking out of it. Behind him he could feel the four staring at him. They were waiting for something. Anything from him. It was getting late now. The sun had set a few hours ago and he had been here thinking and wondering. Strange though. Another universe?

Looking back he eyed them as the shock had now washed off and noted their clothes and the way they looked. It looked like they hadn't bathes in weeks and judging on how thin they were they had eaten either.

"Go wash up and eat something."

"Yes, daddy." They said and left the room almost in a hurry.

Looking back out window for a second Bruce glared at the grounds. The four had told them just what they did. That they came and took him from the home. However they all told him they had left their counter parts alive. The reason why they did was terrible.

'Because you didn't tell us to kill them.' Had been what Tim had said.

Turning Bruce left the room heading for the Batcave. Once there he hacked into the main frame and began looking up files. As he did he came upon a file labeled 'Kids.' Clicking on it four more files came up each labeled with his sons names or rather the other Batman's sons on it. Opening the first one he saw it was filled with videos.

Clicking the playlist Bruce was sure he wasn't going to enjoy this. At all.

And he was right.

The video played showing a nine year old Dick Grayson begging as he was tied up on the floor for his 'Daddy' to stop burring him, over and over again.

* * *

**Warning: The rating is going to go up because of the abuse the AU Robins are going to suffering when Bruce sees the videos. However I honestly don't think this is a good enough story so I think I'll take it down in a week, **


	2. Chapter 2

Dick sat on his knees next to the tub scrubbing off Damien who was filthy. Dick had showered fast and hopped out to help his little brother. The weeks they hadn't been give any orders to bath or eat. Scrubbing behind his brother's ear he tried to hurry. The fast he got done, the faster they could eat before Daddy changed his mind.

"Tilt your head back." Dick said as he put some shampoo on his hands.

Washing the hair and rinsing Dick helped him out and wrapped him in a towel. "Come on, let's hurry."

"Okay."

They hurried to a room where they quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen. Dick pulled out cans of food and started to warm them up on the stove. There was not edible in the fridge as they had no money to buy any with and steal was out of the question because there was no order to do so.

Soon Jason and Tim came in. Jason helping Dick get the bowls of soup, warm soup, never hot. After all if it was hot they couldn't eat more. Eating had a time limit of three minutes each. Quickly the fours down their food as quickly as possible. Half way done with that a voice made them jump.

"Slow down, you'll choke."

They jumped up and waited.

"… Eat slowly… and take your time." Bruce said as he walked foreword and looked at the soups. Not very good soup. Just basic. Very basic. "Hmm, how about we go out to buy some food?"

They looked surprised however they stood waiting for him to do something. Looking up Bruce had hacked through the main frame and knew that he had his billions in this wrong but it was mostly drug and and dirty dealings. Still these boys looked starved.

"Come on, let's go."

They followed obediently. Taking his time Bruce looked around. There had been no sign of Alfred no was there any sign in the system that Alfred even worked for the Wayne Family. Walking into the car garage he was surprised to see so many cars.

Sure he had his own collection but this was as if his other self had chosen to buy a whole lot. Picking a five passenger car he waited for them to get it . This took a while because they wanted him to go first and Bruce had told them to go ahead.

Driving off Bruce asked them various questions about this world, trying to gather as much information as he could. As they came to the stop light Bruce looked back. Tim was leaning against the window falling asleep. Damien just staring out into space and Jason was looking out his window.

"The light is green, Daddy." Dick said softly.

Bruce drove on but he did catch the hint of nervousness in Dick's voice when he had spoken . And who wouldn't? After seeing those videos, just a few clips and it didn't take much to know these boys went through hell over and over again in their small lives.

Those videos…

* * *

**[Bruce watching some of the videos]**

Dick slumped in the chair he was tied up too. He was so tired. Just so tired and wanted to sleep but Daddy said no. He had to stay awake. His feet where numb from the cold ice water that his feet had been put into as punishment for not being fast enough.

On the other side of the room lay Jason arms tied tightly behind his back. Daddy looming about the place with a rope. He walked over to Jason and tied the rope around the boy's ankle tying it tight before preceding to drag the boy around purposing going up and down the stairs.

Dick struggled trying to get Daddy's attention away from the other boy and on to him. Rocking the chair back and forth he fell backwards eyes wide knowing he was in trouble. The punishment for that was being held under water and before passing out was pulled out. Coughing and hacking Dick was only given a few seconds before being pushed back into the water.

Suddenly he was pulled out and tossed onto the floor. A beating followed, cruel and mean. Dick cried and begged. Things they didn't help. Finally when it was over the boy was left there shaking badly.

Another video played, this one had Tim in it. The young boy was blind folded, hands tied tightly with rope and the rope had a small loop in it. There had been weights attached to his legs, each one of the bags holding twenty pounds of rocks. The other Bruce had a hook and slipped it into the loop before walking to the computer and pressing a button.

Tim was lifted up slowly his crying increased from the extra weight as he dangled a good twenty feet off the floor. Soon the begging began and the other two older boys were forced to watched as they did they had their fair share of hits.

**[End of videos]**

* * *

The videos continued on and Bruce had to turned off the screen. He was disgusted.

Now an hour later he was in the grocery with all four of them. He accidently scared them when he reached for Damien but he just wanted to make sure that the boy held onto the basket. He really didn't know how dangerous this place was. But he did want to get them some food.

"Alright get whatever you want to eat."

"…An-anything…?" Jason dared.

"Yes. Get whatever you want and you can have more than one."

"Yes, Daddy…"

'Their nervous.' Bruce thought. 'They think it's a trick.'

As they started to leave Bruce placed his hand over Damien's hand. "You stay with me. Just in case someone tries to take you."

"Okay…" Damien wouldn't meet his eyes.

Walking for a few moments in silence Bruce looked at the trembling boy. "What would you like to get? Anything you want."

"…Uh… I always… wanted to try cereal."

"Let's get you some than."

* * *

Damien woke up with a jolt gasping.

The fight flashed in his mind of what happened. Grabbing his head he rubbed it before he became aware of the beeping sounds. Looking around he was shocked at the sight that befell him.

"Grayson? Todd? Drake?"

All three of his brother lay on beds in the medical bay at the League. All of whom where wearing breathing masks. For a second Damien tried to get off the bed when he noticed that he had one on too. Looking up he saw a camera. Surely someone would come in at any second.

Pulling off the masking and IV he made his way to his brothers. Looking around again Damien saw something in Grayson's hand. Looking at it he recognized it was a homing single. Reaching over he pressed it.

.

.

.

In the other universe Bruce's watch started beeping and the other Damien started shaking.

* * *

**Alright I'm going to get more into the Evil Batman and more stuff that he did. When you leave your review drop some ideas for who and what because I'm always happy to hear what readers have to say. **

**To Zarsla: I will keep going, thank you for the first review**

**To Alex-Skywalker: There will be more videos among other things. **

**To Chalantelle: I see a Jason fan! Lol**

**To maximum-scythe123: Thank you so much 8D**

**To randomkitty101: I shall keep it up lol **

**To 5-STAR: There will be lots of Daddybats lol **

**To kana-hatake: Gracias, voy a seguir la historia**

**To be honest I didn't even think I would get reviews. Thank you guys so much! You have NO IDEA how happy reviews make me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once the watch stopped beeping Bruce noted all the clothes the boys were wearing. Everything was careworn. Clearly they had no new clothing. Of course they wouldn't. Not with that monster as their father. Luckily once the food was in the car they walked to the store next door which had clothed for sale. Walking in he saw how quickly they all vanished inside and came back instantly all holding clothes for him.

Blinking it took a lot not to sigh. "No. We're not here to buy clothes for me. We're here for clothes for you."

Now they had no idea what to do. So he lead them to the back where the kids section was and looked around for clothes. He remembered what sizes they wore, but he was a good dad, unlike someone that he wouldn't mention.

"Dick, get Damien a size ten-twelve and see if it fits him."

"Yes, Daddy." Dick quickly grabbed some clothes and took off.

"Jason, why don't you go fine some clothes you like?"

There was confusion there before he left looking back. "Yes, Daddy."

Tim trembled. Bruce motioned him to come closer and got down on one knee. It seemed this Tim was smaller than his son Tim back home by two inches. Now that he thought about it all of them were smaller, although Jason was still the tallest in both worlds. However Dick was an acrobat and they were normally small.

"How about some shirts and pants." Bruce stood up and offered his hand.

Tim grabbed his shirt looking absolutely terrified but slowly set his trembling hand in his gulping down air trying to calm down. Bruce pushed down his growing anger and firmly and comforting as they walked up to some shirts.

"Which color do you like?"

Tim chewed on his lip for a moment looking at all the many different ones. Slowly h reached out and touched a red and black one.

"Alright. Let's see if it fits." Bruce picked out Tim's size and one bigger and one smaller just in case and lead the boy the changing room. "Once we know which size fits we'll get you more."

"Yes, Daddy."

Bruce could tell there was something behind the Daddy thing and the only thing that lead down to it was that the other Bruce had them call him that. To break them down and use them as he pleased and having them call him 'Daddy' as children would to a loving father when they were little. It made Bruce sick knowing that the other Bruce made them call him only that when he was hurting them.

When they got to the dressing room he saw Dick coming out of the room with Damien. "How did they fit?"

"They're too big, Daddy."

"I see. Find a smaller size and Dick see if you can find some black and yellow for him. You like those colors right?"

His youngest son looked shocked and flushed. "Y-yes…"

"Get as many as you want. Come on Tim."

Bruce waited, but Tim didn't let go of his hand and was staring at the dressing room looking pale and sweating. Frowning Bruce helped lead him into the large one. And looked at him and the boy would not meet his eyes.

"What is it Tim?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Tim suddenly had tears rolling down his face.

"Sorry for what?"

"…I… I did something wrong didn't I?"

"No," Bruce said and realized that this must have reminded him of some sort of punishment. "Tim, listen to me."

Tim looked up looking scared.

Getting on his knee he looked at him in the eyes. "Tim, I know that you think I am going to be like the other 'Bruce.'. But I'm not. I am not going to hurt you."

Tim whimpered and Bruce pulled him into his arms holding him tight as the boy sobbed quietly for about ten minutes. When that was done Bruce wiped the last few away and kissed his head and noticed how Tim leaned into it seeking the comfort desperately.

After that Bruce helped Tim try on the shirts and as he did he took the moment to see all the scars, burn marks, but there was something that looked like a word. As much as Bruce wanted to see what it said he would have to wait and helped Tim slip on the medium size shirt.

It was too big so they used the small one that fit perfectly. "Alright. We'll get some more shirts in this size and let's get you some pants."

"…Thank you, Daddy,"

"Come on," Bruce said and shocked him by hugging him again. "Let's see how the others are doing."

When Bruce opened the door he found all three of the other boys just standing there waiting and no clothes in sight and Bruce knew it was going to be a long shopping trip. Maybe he should have taken the groceries home first.

* * *

**[Bruce's world]**

Impulse sat in a chair waiting with Superboy as they waited to see if the brothers would wake up soon and had not moved since they had gotten word that Tim had woke up for a few minutes before falling back asleep.

Damien had stayed in the room and only left a few times to get answers from Professor Allen.

All they could do was to wait for now. Wait and see when or if the three woke up. The older two it was uncertain but everything was.

**[End of Bruce's world]**

* * *

It was at that moment Bruce began to wish he knew how to cook. It would have been useful. However that was quickly resolved as Dick and Tim took over cooking. Bruce told him to make enough for all of them and this seemed to excite them.

As the cooking went Bruce decided to get rid of all their old clothing, so both Jason and Damien helped toss out the old clothing. Another thing that Bruce noticed as they entered each room was that none of the beds ever looked used.

"Where do you sleep?"

"On the floor, Daddy." Damien said as he pulled more clothes out of the floor of the closest.

What bother Bruce most about that sentence was that his son said it as if it was a natural thing. Fighting back his anger again Bruce walked over to the bed.

"We'll clean this sheets and blankets. None of you need to sleep on the floor." Bruce pulled off the sheets and blankets. "Come on, let's get this done before nightfall."

They pulled off the sheets and such, even took the pillow cases. It was strange seeing them work together but than a beeping sound suddenly rang and both boys dropped what they were doing and shot off. Running after them the two met up with Dick and Tim and all four headed to the Bat Cave. Still after them Bruce stopped when the cave was empty but well trained all of them were in the their outfits.

The slight differences was clear and soon they all took off in cars. Bruce had a feeling whatever they were up to it was nothing good. Grabbing his Batman costume he took off after them.

* * *

Superboy jumped up the second he saw Tim open his eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Hmm…?" Tim blinked slowly before wincing in pain. "My leg…"

"It was stabbed. Hold on, I'll get you something for pain."

"Conner… Conner, wait."

Stopping at the door Conner turned around. "Yes?"

Tim looked at him with tears and since he didn't have his mask there was pain. "Did they kill my dad?"

"No! No, they said he's alive, but-"

A flash came in skidding to a stop. "Conner, I brought some food- TIM! You're awake!" Bart cried happily rushing to him and hugging him. "You've been out for three days! I'm going to go tell the others!"

And Bart was gone.

"Ow…" Tim said. "Even hugging hurts. Conner, my brothers! Are they okay?!"

Walking over Conner placed a hand on Tim's good shoulder. "They're going to make it. Damien is awake and he's downstairs. He just left to get something to drink. There's a lot to explain so I'll let someone else do that, but for now you need to lay back down."

Tim did and looked at his best friend before saying, "He had my face…"

"…I know."

The door opened and Bart came running in. "Their coming right now and I brought you something to drink, that's why I took so long."

Smiling Tim took the glass of water. He was half way done with it when some of the league came in and someone named Professor Allen and they explained what happened, how it happened and who did it and Tim was really glad they gave him more pain medicine because after all that the drugs made him clam and soon he drifted back off to sleep.

Professor Allen looked at them. "I have been fixing the portal but there is a problem."

"What is that?" Wonder Woman asked as they all gathered in the hall.

"I am lacking martials that do not exist in this world. However I do have enough to send a few of you to the other world. Now, I would go but if I do they will surely kill me and there would be no way to send everyone back to where they belong. If you go through there should be some heroes to help you there."

"You said that over there we're all evil." Flash said.

"There are many universes. Not all of them are complete opposite an in fact it varies. I didn't see your whole team but the ones that were in the room with us at the start are evil. Well not Kon."

"Conner." Superboy corrected frowning.

"No, I was talking about your counterpart. His name is Kon El. He'll help you guys but only if you convince him of it. I warn you though it won't be easy. I can send maybe two of you through. Also I made these floating cameras. They will give us a visual to the other world."

They looked at the small cameras that seemed no bigger than a tennis balls. There was ten of them and each one had a number on it.

"I will send them all with you but we'll only have two active at a time just in case something happens to the others."

"When do with leave?" Superman said stepping forward.

"I will send two cameras first. Just to make sure it's safe. After that only two people can go so choose wisely."

With that the professor through the two cameras into a small portal and they vanished.

* * *

Batman finally found the boys a couple of miles outside the gate standing over about five bodies all of them holding knives or guns. Bruce had to stand there in mild shock for a moment before he noted that they were moving the bodies…

And rolling them into the ditches by the road. Once in the ditch he noticed that Damien and Tim both refused to look at the bodies and hurried out as Dick and Jason started to cover them up. Walking over Batman watched them closely.

"Daddy?"

Bruce looked at his two youngest.

"There was five of them this time, Daddy." Tim said and pointed to the bodies.

'This time? They've done this before.' Bruce thought. 'That single must have been a warning that someone was coming to the Manor and they reacted... No. They obeyed that command.'

"…Daddy?" Tim asked looking like he was going to hyperventilate.

"It's nothing." Batman said. "Come on. Let's go home."

They followed him all the way back home, changed back into their new clothes and went back to what they were doing as if it never happened. Bruce however when back down to the cave after instructing the boys to eat their dinner slowly and to take their time and after that to wash the dishes, make their beds and after that to relax.

Sitting in front of the Bat computer Bruce closed his eyes for a second before opening the videos.

**[Videos]**

Jason lay there on a gurney strapped down and mouth gagged. His green eyes looked around nervously as tears stains lay on his face. Suddenly there was footsteps and he started to panic. Daddy came into sight with a small gas ball in his hand.

Whimpering Jason looked at him eyes begging for him not to set if off. Daddy smiled evilly enjoying the boys fear and set the ball next to him and walked away. A few seconds later the bomb went off cover Jason in the smoke. Muffled gagging and coughing could be heard.

When it lifted Jason was knocked out and didn't wake up until three days later and was having trouble breathing. It was even amazing the boy survived.

Another video showed Dick at maybe sixteen arms tied together and hug over his head. His toes barely able to touch the floor. He was trembling and it only increased as more cold water was thrown on him and he cried out when he moved his feet by accident. Small wires lay all over the floor except for the five inch space that Dick was trying to stay on.

One small move and the wire would shock him. It was a punishment for feeding his brothers food behind Daddy's back. Suddenly the rope was cut and Dick fell onto the floor and screamed in pain before Daddy's cut off the power and he twitched on the floor reeling from the pain.

Another one showed Daddy batrangs at the two younger ones. Hitting them at points. Using them as nothing more that target practice and find new and creative ways to make weapons and use them on them and laughed at them.

**[End of Videos]**

* * *

The camera floated around sending live fed to the Justice League. They watched the outskirts of the city that was crumbling away. Everything seemed clear so far. The Professor looked around and nodded.

"That should be a place where they mostly show up." Allen said. "I warn you though this won't be easy."

"It seems quite." Flash said.

"Wait for it." The Professor said.

There was a long time of time passing, almost four hours before they saw someone coming up over one for some of the broken city. The camera zoomed in and right away Bart jumped up excitedly.

"It's me! I mean the other me!"

The other impulse was scanning the place before jumping down and zooming to another side looking for something before doing it again. He went over a couple of things before coming to a stop at a certain point and pausing there almost as still as a statue.

Boom!

The other Impulse ran out of the way as a few more small explosions blew up. He retreated a couple of blocks away, the camera floating quickly after him.

"How come he doesn't see the camera?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I built in a clocking device. However I don't think it'll be keep up with Bart's speed, it should follow others fine."

"You know his real name?" Superman asked.

"Of course. They do have names there as well as here you know."

"So, having their identifies known is normal in your world."

"What? What do you mean?" Professor Allen looked at them.

"You know, like Dick Grayson is Nightwing."

"Oh I understand now. No, none of them have that sort of thing. They don't use persona."

Everyone turned back to the screen as the other Bart continued to dodge the explosion before he ran around setting off more until he was going over the same spots and nothing happened.

"He was making it safe?" Flash watched. "Who would set mines in a destroyed place like that-?"

"_Arrhhh!"_ The other Bart cried out as something hit him in the arm hard. _"Damn you!"_

They looked up and Damien eyes narrowed. "It's them."

Sure enough the Bat's other sons all came out of now where and looked about ready to kill Bart. Just as they pinned him they were suddenly knocked away.

"_I don't think so, ladies." _A cocky voice said as the camera turned to capture the new person. _"Now let's end this!" _

"Oh my god! It's…!"

Superboy gasped. "Me..."

* * *

**To randomkitty101: EVERYONE, A SPEICAL THANK YOU TO RANDOMKITTY101 FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEA! I appreciate and ideas you and anyone else may have. 8D**

**To ZigZaggy: Thank you! **

**To piggythelaw: Daddybats! 3**

**To Guest: Yes. I was thinking about doing the exact opposite, but I think I'll just make some tweaks and not do that. As you said some traits are the same and I will keep some of those but it's still AU. However I enjoyed your thoughts, thank you very much, I am going to use your notice of some of the traits. :D**

**To: kana-hatake: Su bienvenida y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo! Buenas noches amiga**

**To ObeyTheFluff: I love it when he calls Bruce Daddy too XD **


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think so, ladies." Kon said. "Now let's end this!"

All four of the brother jumped out of the way when Kon swooped down. Bart dizzily sat up groaning and rubbing his head before speeding out of the way of one of Jason's guns shot at him. Kon used his heat vision to try and hit Dick who was easily jumping an flipping out of the way. Kon almost had him when something came flying around his legs.

Ropes easily torn off Kon saw Tim running away. "Bart, get him!"

"Okay!" Bart zoomed around Tim running in a circle.

Tim glared and grabbed something out of his belt and threw it at the running teen and covered his mouth and noise with a mask and closed his eyes. Gas released and suddenly Bart when down skidding on the ground gasping and choking.

Walking up to the gasping boy Tim held up a knife ready to finish when an arrow came flying out of nowhere knocking it out of his hand. Looking over he saw Roy and took off as another arrow was aimed right at him.

Roy was just about to shoot when he was knocked off his feet by Damien. Soon the two where in hand to hand combat the smaller of the two much more skilled that the other. Meanwhile Dick and Jason where both trying to keep Kon away from Tim as the Superboy chased him.

"Give up the antidote, Drake or you'll regret it." Kon yelled and aimed his leaser vision

"Regret this!" Dick threw a few fragments of Kryptionine at him.

Hissing Kon dodged them. Rushing on he grabbed Tim knocking them both to the ground and caught both the other one of the other's wrist and his other hand on the boy's neck successfully pinning him to the ground.

M'gann showed up and yelled as she lifted up rubble throwing it at Dick and Jason. Both dodged it getting closer to her as M'gann and Roy kept them busy.

"Where is antidote?!" Kon shouted unknown about the camera loom extremely close to them.

"Somewhere you'll never find." Tim hissed at him.

Kon started to squeeze his throat making Tim gasp and claw at his hand, when a sound caught his attention and he looked around feeling like something was watching him. That second was his mistake because using his other hand Tim took out some of the green stones. Slamming his hand on Kon's side of his face the other yell in pain letting go and Tim kicked him off.

"You little..!" Kon jumped up to the air.

Rolling over and jumped up Tim took out his staff. The two played a game who could hurt who could get close. Tim had his staff embedded with Kryptnite making their fighting a little more equal than normal circumstances.

Roy was firing his arrows as Jason dodged them easily firing. Soon enough Roy had to put his bow on his back and the two battled it out fist to fist. Roy pushed back Jason who backed up three feet smirking and Roy reached back to grab his bow and arrows but looked shocked when they weren't there.

Jason laughed. "Missing something?" Then he jumped away reviling Dick holding the bow and a red arrow.

"Hello~!" Dick released the arrow knocking Roy backwards on to the ground as the other cried out in pain and Dick went after him giggling happily.

"Stay back!" M'gann yelled but got knocked out of the air by Jason.

Meanwhile Bart was still gasping for air laying flat on his back looking pale and somehow paled more as Damien stood over him and leaned down taking out something. A needle with clear liquid in it and a small knife and cut the length of the sleeve open and pressed for a vein before injecting whatever it was into the other.

Tossing the needle away Damien walked around Bart and grabbed his ankle and proceeded drag him out of view of the others before letting go and taking out a rope. Quickly and clearly trained to tied the ankles and wrists together before using another rope and making a noose and placing it around the other's neck and tugging it up it fit. Not enough to choke but to fit well.

Bart was now hyperventilating his chest rising and falling eyes wide as tears falling like streams as he struggled the best he could but to no avail. Damien sat down next to him seemingly waiting for something but he still have a knife in his hands just in case.

Kon was having a hard time getting close to Tim and almost had his chance had M'gnnn not come crashing into him. They both aimed at each other's oppnet hoping to throwing them off when Kon sudden;t noticed something. Both of them were in the air fighting Tim and Jason, Roy was dealing with Dick and…

"Where Bart?!"

M'gann gasped and looked around. "Bart and Damien: M.I.A."

"Find them!"

"Roger."

They both caused an explosion before going searching for their missing friend. Meanwhile Roy was having trouble with Dick. He just couldn't land a hit and damn that little bastard was flexible. Throwing another punch Dick jumping up into the air and hands landed on his shoulders and pushing off into the air and spin kicking him.

"You have no idea how much I hate you."

"Feelings mutucal." Dick laughed and then turned and ran off. "Boom~!"

"What-? Shit!" Roy took off barely able to make it out of the grenade killing range but he got a nasty burned on his right arm. "Damn it!"

Dick took off and paused seeing his younger brother and ran over leaning down hands on his knees looking at the captured victim.

"Ooh, what'ca doing?" Dick asked looking at Damien without standing back up.

"Playing, Hangman. Want to join?"

"Sure!"

They hauled the other up and took him to the top of what used to be a parking lot and tied the rope to a car. They pushed him onto the edge but waited until M'gann noticed and she screamed. It was enough to get Roy and Kon's attention and Tim and Jason joined their brothers.

They shoved Bart off.

"Time to disappear!" Jason yelled and threw what looked like bombs and smoke erupted from them and when it cleared all four of the brother had vanished.

"Damn it!" Kon yelled as he raced and cut the rope with his vision and grabbed their friend before he fell to his death and laid him on the ground pulling off the ropes.

"Kon, something's wrong with Bart!" Roy called when he got there.

Flying over M'gann looked at her friend who was holding his throat and gasping lightly. "We need to take him back to the base."

The three took off, Kon taking Bart since he was faster and M'gann floated Roy next to her and none of them knew of the cameras following them.

* * *

Bruce was done watching the videos. He couldn't take it anymore and began working on a way to get back home and he planned on taking these boys with him. As far as he knew they would die without him and besides what are four more kids? He could afford it.

Speaking of which he hadn't heard any of them for over a couple of hours. Leaving the cave he made his way up and found them all sitting around. Just sitting there doing nothing. Strange. Walking over they stood up waiting for him to say something.

"How about we go out for a bit?"

They looked out the window. "It's still sunlight."

"I know." Bruce looked out. "What's something you always wanted to do?"

"Play at the park." Damien said. "Please?"

"Yeah." Bruce said. "Let's get ready and go."

After everyone was ready they all headed out to a park. A most awkward place to be because all the tow younger ones did was sit there. Damien on top of the slide and Tim at the stairs. Jason and Dick sat on either side of Bruce just watching.

"Damien, you need to go down the slide." Bruce said.

It was awkward when his son did before just sitting there the same as he did on top of the slide.

"Alright. Anything you two want to do?"

"Eat?" Dick suggested.

"I'm tired." Tim said.

"You are?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"I went out to play."

"That's good." Bruce said and looked at his youngest. "Did you go too and that's why you're tired?"

"Yes. Dick and Jason played too." Damien said.

"Really." Bruce turned to his oldest. "And what did you play?"

Dick just looked at him. "Hangman."

* * *

**[Medical Bay]**

Tim was worried. His two older brothers were still unconscious. Both of them hadn't even woken up once. Sighing he in his bed Tim looked out the window. He was worried about their Dad. They had all been adopted by Bruce and shared the same last name. Their last names had become their middle names when that had happened.

There was no windows in the bay. Only monitors that had changing pictured of the outside world. Some nice garden, mountains, the ocean, ect. Tim looked down at his leg. It was healing well. The stab hadn't hit an vitals but it was still sore.

Looking up he thought of his counterpart and what he had whispered to him before they four of them had left.

"_I'm sorry…" _

Why though? Why was he sorry?

Sighing Tim closed his eyes. Maybe if he slept he could figure it out.

* * *

**[Other universe]**

Bruce had decided to gather more information from the boys by watching them closely. He figured that the other Bruce would have a way of watching them. Sure enough there was all kinds of cameras installed in the rooms.

When night came and he told them he was going to the cave and for them to do whatever they wanted except leave the manor or go to the Bat cave unless they needed to talk to him or something. So he watched them.

After the shoping trip he had told the boys to eat whenever they wanted. They were too thin form the lack of food since the other's Bruce's death but also they didn't eat right. Now that he was watching he was well aware they were hording food away in places they thought he wouldn't find. They most likely feared Bruce would take away the food.

It was common in cases such as these for someone to hoard food in fear that they would almost starve to death again before they had anymore or that they might die from it. After telling himself to have a talk to them about hiding the food and in places they really shouldn't be hiding them, like behind tv.

He saw them getting ready for bed. Dick helping Damien picked out which of the new pajamas to wear before the boy settled on the green and yellow one. After that Dick left to his room to get ready and Damien went the other way heading towards Tim's room.

Inside of Tim's room the boy was almost dressed. He seemed to be having trouble buttoning up his pajama top. Something so easy seemed to be impossible for him and soon Tim sat down on the floor still trying to button up the shirt.

Bruce watched as Damien walked right into the room and strode right up to Tim and buttoned up the shirt for him. Bruce couldn't help but smile. In his own world the two would have insulted each other. Another thing was that next Tim plopped onto his side on the floor curling up closing his eyes. Damien got closer and laid his head on Tim's side before closing his eyes. After a few minutes their breathing evened out and Bruce realized even though they could sleep on their beds now they were still afraid.

Looking at the other cameras he saw Dick staring out the window eyes vacant until Jason walked by and stood there also looking out the window.

"_We can't leave." _Jason said.

Dick smiled a little. _"It's nice not having to go."_

Jason folded his arms. _"Do you think Daddy will make us go tomorrow?" _

"…_I don't know… maybe… maybe he won't make us…" _ Dick looked down ashamed. _"Maybe we should tell him…" _

Bruce raised an eyebrow. What were they hiding? Whatever it was he knew he wasn't going to like it and he knew he would finding himself wishing his other self was alive so he could beat the hell out of him.

Jason was also looking down._ "He might. He's nice… not like Daddy." _

"_No, he's not… he hasn't hit or made us play The Game." _

The Game? Bruce frowned. He didn't like the way that sounded.

"_Yeah. Maybe we should tell him..." _

"_I can." _

"_Too dangerous…" _

Bruce decided them that he would ask them tomorrow. Turning off the monitors he walked out of the cave and headed up stairs. Seeing them still there he sighed a little before calling to them. Two sets of wide eyes looked at him.

"Time for bed. Sleep in your beds, under the sheets and blankets. It's a cold night. And don't even sleep on the floors, understand? Now hurry up and go to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy." They both said.

They hurried up the stairs and to their rooms so faster Bruce could swear there was a fire. There was much to do with them. However this place seemed like a bad place to help them and besides he had to get home to his own world and check on his sons. It still bothered him. He had gotten a singled on his watch letting him know all of them were okay. If Dick had pressed that button then they were okay.

Walking to the rooms he checked on Dick first. He was in bed. Literally completely under the blankets. Walking in Bruce moved them down to the shoulders. Bruce checked and sure enough he was asleep which made Bruce frown realizing what he had said.

'Sleep.' Bruce turned away to go to Jason's room. 'He reacted to the commanded.'

Going to Jason's it was similar. Once he moved the blankets down and made sure he was alright he headed to Tim's room where he picked up Damien carefully and moved him to the bed. Covering him up Bruce went back to pick up only to see that Tim's eyes where open looking right at him.

"How long have you've been awake?"

Tim stared at him almost vacantly. "Not allowed to sleep."

"Of course you are." Bruce picked him up and helped him into bed and covered him. "How come you're not asleep?"

Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a security key. "We played hangman."

"Yes, you told me. Was it fun?"

Tim blinked before holding the key up higher. "He's going to die."

Bruce frowned a little but took the key. "Who is?"

Curled up on his side Tim closed his eyes. "He won't wake up."

Covering Tim, Bruce looked at the key. It belonged to the Bat cave. Standing he left the cave to see what it was. Going back to the computer he typed in the key code.

What came up was something that Bruce didn't expect and he felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

**To piggythelaw: I'm planning on doing more Daddy!Bats moments. But I do have a serious storyline in the background. Ah, AUs how I love them.**

**To lolajam77: You read it? You didn't like it? That's okay, there are plenty of other stories for you to read, my dear. ^_^**

**To lindz4567: I'm glad you love it! To be honest this stories came to me in a dream. Well, I was napping at the time at a boring meeting but hey, it was nice! 8D**

**To 5-STAR: Here's an update! Thanks you so for the review! **

**To kana-hatake: Voy a seguir escribiendo con todo lo que tengo! Gracias por el comentario que me encantó! 8D **

**To ObeyTheFluff: Yes! D8 Other Bruce was a horrible Father and very evil. It's so sad. Poor Tim was very nervous and worried. Daddy!Bats is always an awesome dad 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

{Medical Bay}

Tim jerked awake.

Looking around he saw that it was far too quite. Looking at his watching he noted it was passed two in the morning. Sitting up he rubbed his leg. It was still sore but overall feeling much better than he was that afternoon. Standing on his uninjured leg he grabbed the crutches before walking out of the room.

Going down the hall he headed to the transporter. Typing in his code, Name, (Robin), and a the pin number which contained more than fifty numbers and letters before the portal opened and he was transferred to a tube.

"Now leaving B-03 Robin."

Once in the other tube Robin went down a few blocks hiding in the shadows as he did. The others would come after him soon so he had to make it to the small alley. Once there he hid behind the trash bin where he punched in a code on the ground and it opened and he slid into it vanishing once again.

Making his way through the tunnels Tim found the hover craft he was looking for. Climbing it he drove the rest of the way in the hidden tunnel to the Bat Cave. Once there Tim met Alfred who helped him to the Bat computer.

"Are you alright Master Tim?"

"Yes." Tim sat down. "Thank you, Alfred."

"I shall bring you something to eat. You look as if you lost some weight."

"Stress. Can you bring me some aspirin too, Alfred?"

"Right away, Master Tim."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kon flew straight to the base holding Bart carefully. If he moved him to much or the speedster wasn't in a position to get enough air he could suffocate to death. The doors opened to the large dome building and he landed on the floor as two people came running foreword.

"What happened?" Kaldur said.

"We failed to get the antidote. Bart was hit with some sort of gas." Kon looked at Cass. "Take him to the medical bay. M'gannn and I are going to go back and see if they left any clues."

"Right." Cass said and took the boy from him and hurried to the bay.

Kon walked up to the computer and started to type in a code. "Any word from the others?"

"None."

Nodding Kon flew up to a window. "Almost sunset… M'gannn are you ready for a search?"

"Yes."

They took off out of the domes.

One camera followed them and another had been following Cass to the medical bay. She laid the boy down and looked at his arm frowning. Grabbing an oxygen mask and put it over his face patting his shoulder telling him it was going to be okay.

"I'm going to run some tests and we'll go from there" She said before taking some blood and placing it in a small pocket that had opened up on the computer. "Let's get you changed in case of bugs."

* * *

Damien stormed into the batcave. "Are you crazy Drake?! Leaving without a word?"

"Shut up, Demon spawn!" Tim said his voice slightly shaken.

Frowning Damien walked over around the chair and saw how pale and sick he looked. "You need to lay down."

"No." Tim shook his head as he pointed to the screen. "Look."

Looking up the younger boy raised an eyebrow. "Is that what I think it is Drake?"

"Yes." Tim brought up another screen. "It looks like Dad was working on it. Another way to get through the portal to another reality. However he competed it and just put it away. It works perfectly though. I threw a can in and pulled it back out with a rope."

"And what were you planning? Going in by yourself and dying? Look at you, your almost dead where you sit."

"Shut up…" Tim paused. "Hey…"

"What?" Damein frowned folding his arms.

"…Get Alfred…" Tim toppled off the chair as he passed out.

"Drake!" Damien yelled in shock before pushing a button on the bat computer. "Alfred, I am in need of your services. Drake has passed out."

"_My word, I will be down straight away_."

* * *

Bruce stared for a long time at the body that was in there. It was more so bones now. Frowning he closed the door again and walked over to the computer. Searching through the files he checked to see the last five times the door had been opened.

The first one read a few moments ago and the second one read three months ago. Typing in a video file he saw a video of his other self raging about something. The boy in the back ground standing straight their arms folded behind their backs as they watched him topple things, scream at them. The other Bruce reached out and grabbed Dick by his hair and dragged him to a table and slammed him onto it.

"_Don't you move." _

"_Y-Yes, Daddy."_

**[Past inside the Video: WARNING THERE IS BE RAPE, NOT IN GREAT DETAIL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.]**

Dick cried out a jagged knife carved lines into him. His arms burning as the hot knife continued its lines along up to his shoulders. The pain of being nearly unbearable and vision getting hazy when it stopped making him slump off the table to the floor gasping in pain.

"Get up!" Daddy yelled and kicked Dick violently in side. "Now!"

"Yes, Daddy…"

Tim moved slightly in front of Damien shaking. The younger boy was grateful he couldn't see what was happening. However the sounds and talk where clear of what was happening to their older brother. His nails nearly drew blood as he dug them into his arms. Damien wanted to something. Anything! However he had seen what happened when Jason had jumped to Tim's defense.

It had been a few years ago that Daddy was punishing Dick for something. Mostly likely he was doing just because he could and Dick had always been the first one up for the pain. It was in the middle of the rape that Jason stood up and stopped Daddy, however it only got worse. They all received a brutal beating that day.

Damien had remembered one blow to his head had knocked him out cold. When he woke up they were all tied up on the floor. Damien looked up and saw that Dick was still out. Jason had a blindfold on, mouth gagged, and ear plugs in his ears, an electric collar on his neck and judging by the way he was breathing his brother had been receiving shocks.

It was than he noticed Tim sitting in a few feet off hugging his knees to his chest and a red trail of blood leading form a spot on the floor to under his brother and his eyes widened. So, Daddy had finally raped Tim. That was probably the only reason Tim wasn't tied up. Worried about him Damien made the mistake of not looking around for Daddy.

Pushing himself up against a door he was next too he slips out of the ropes when a voice sounds, deep, dark terrifying and evil.

"And who said you could get out?"

Damien pressed himself up against the door as he slid back down. "I…I…. I-I'm so…sor…"

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson like I taught Tim."

When Daddy had lunged foreword to grab Damien, the small boy jumped out of the way and the man fell into the doorway of the room. In a swift movement he grabbed at the young boy's leg. Crying out in fear of what was going to happen Damien closed his eyes when there was a sudden strangled shocked gasp.

Opening his eyes slowly Damien saw Daddy clutching his throat as blood poured from where it was slit, eyes wide. Suddenly a rope was throwing on his neck and he was yanked backwards into the room and the small figure ran out and grabbed the key and scanned it over the lock and the door slammed closed locking the man to bleed to death inside.

In shock and trying to process what hadppened Damien looked up to see standing there holding the security card key in his hands and he was shaking before his legs gave out and he fell to the floor in hysterical screaming and crying. Jumping up Damien held onto him not sure what to do.

Dick was passed out on the floor.

Jason was in limbo without three of his senses.

Tim killed Daddy and was having a breakdown.

Damien was lost.

**[END OF VIDEO]**

* * *

Damien woke up and shifted rolled over reaching out his eyes still closed trying to see if Tim had rolled under the bed when the sensation of something soft and not the hard floor was felt he jumped up and looked around.

The bed.

Not the floor.

No Tim.

Gasping Damien ran out of the room. Rushing down the hall he opened all the doors but finding no one. Panic raising he rushed out of the last room before going down to the living room and froze seeing Tim sitting on a chair and Daddy leaning way to close.

Stomach knotted he got closer and Daddy looked up at him.

"Good morning, Damien." Bruce said. "Did you sleep well?"

"…Yes…"

"Good." Bruce turned back to Tim and tightened the last bandage. "There. All done."

"Thank you, Daddy." Tim stood up and looked at Damine. "Daddy fixed my hand."

"What?" Damien got close still feeling sick looking at Tim's hand. There was small stiches there. "What happened?"

"I cut myself when I was opening a can." Tim smiled. "Daddy fixed me."

Bruce cleared his throat. "You can call me, Bruce or Dad. I rather you not call me Daddy. I'm not the one who hurt you in this world and I will never hurt you."

They stared at him in confusion. Bruce smiled and leaned down as they took small steps back flinching a little. He held his arms opened and both of them grab on to each other looking fearful but after a few minutes of waiting Tim slowly walked over and gave a hestint hug. Damien watched before following suit.

It was different.

This was a hold that threated to kill or harm. It was… what did the people call it in the books they read? Not a hug. What was it? An embrace? Yes, that's what this was. It was kind, warm, comforting… why was his vision getting blurry? Was Tim crying? Yes. Was he crying? Yes… But… why? Why was this kind embrace making them feel so happy and yet caused tears?

However Daddy- No. No, Dad… yes, they should call this man Dad. Yes, Dad said what was the cause of this emotional state of happiness and relief and it was only said in three words.

"You're safe now."

* * *

**To Millie-the-Best: Here is the update lol**

**To Suzanne: Here is the new chapter and I never thought about them all living together but you did give me a wonderful idea and I thank you for that. I am going to add more healing and trauma in the next upcoming chapter. :D**

**To lindz4567: Thank you for liking it! 8D**

**To 5-STAR: oh they were hiding a big secret alright. Poor Tim :'( He had to do the deed of killing. **

**To piggythelaw: lol Me too! I bet a lot of people wished they could have Daddy!Bats as their dad. I know I would! Lol **

**To kana-hatake: ¡Gracias! Espero que la historia mejor. 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

Bart continued to gasp even with the breathing mask on.

Wonder Girl or since in that world she was only known as Cass was typing away looking for something on the computer. She also took more blood and tested it. A few hours later the doors opened revealing M'gann.

"How's he doing?"

"Not so good." Cass turned away from the monitors. "Whatever was in that gas is has cut his breath abilities down. We need to find a way to stop it or get an antidote fast."

M'gannn face didn't look shocked or worried. She simply glanced at the boy. "How long?"

"Three days if he's lucky."

"I will tell Kon. We have a few leads now. We should have cures for both Bart and Stephanie."

"Just Bart." Cass said as she took out another needle. "She died a couple of hours ago."

"I see." M'gann said and turned. "I'll let the others know."

"Good. You might as well make two caskets… I think Bart's not going to make it passed a day."

M'gann looked back. "They'll be ready before dawn. Sorry, Bart. You were a great help to us. Maybe you rest peacefully hen the time comes tomorrow."

The boy continued to gasp but no one missed the fear in his eyes.

* * *

Bruce sat in the living room Reading old journals the other Bruce had kept. The man was truly twisted in many senses, including writing down all the things he enjoyed when hurting the boys. Looking up for a minute at said boys who were watching tv and doing other activates.

Jason was reading a book, which was strange to see in any reality, Dick was playing with a few flash drives, stacking them up before lining them up and repeating the action. Tim was drawing, almost childishly but according to the books and videos Bruce had seen, the boy most like had head trauma among other things like his brothers.

Now Damien… his story was little different. It seemed had had suffered but not on the levels his older brother had. That was clear when the boy seemed to be adapting rapidly to Bruce. Even going so far to give him advice on the others.

As he watched Damien who was intent on watching the news in front of him eyes scanner for anything in particular eyes determined. Gong back to reading he sensed movement. Looking up he saw Dick sneaking almost perfectly away from the group. Looking back he saw his youngest son staring at him.

"Jason, Tim, would you go and snack and drinks for all of us?"

"Sure." Jason stood setting his book down before leaving Tim following.

"Damien."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Where is Dick sneaking off too?"

Staying still for a long while the young boy looked up at the stairs before back at him with a worried look in his eyes. A clear sign that the boy still didn't trust him fully.

"He went to go fed something."

Eyes narrowing Bruce had a gut feeling that something might have been a someone. "Is it an animal or a human?"

"A human." Damien turned back. "Sometime we hide… used to hide others form Daddy…"

Standing up Bruce walked up the stairs with Damian trailing close behind him. "What are you going to do?"

"To get that person out and you're going to help me with your brothers."

"Alright…You're… you're not going to hurt Dick are you?"

"No."

They headed up the hall down a hall, Damien showed him the secret door behind a curtain. Bruce raised an eyebrow. He didn't have one in his mansion and made a note to make one. They went in and there was soft talking much to his surprise Bruce and he looked at Damien.

"No orders to kill. He sees Dick for who he really is now."

Nodding Bruce walked around to see Wally West, or this world's Wally West. He was talking calmly to Dick who stared at him with awed eyes as he would hand Wally some food and the boy who was secretly restrained to the bed along with a collar that stopped his powers, took it and ate it.

"Anyways, Star City is great. You know once you let me go we can check it out. So, you said your Dad had a change of heart?"

"Yes." Dick said calmly as always in this state. "Dad is very nice. Much nicer than Daddy."

"Yep, you told me that." Wally leaned back. "What made him change?"

"He's different." Dick answered. "He…. He lo…"

Wally looked at him. "Loves you?"

"I do not understand." Dick really looked confused. "Is that bad?"

"Nope. He makes you happy right? He's nice and doesn't hurt you and it makes you feel really, really, really happy?"

"Yes." Dick looked up. "Is that love?"

"Yep. Okay, so now can I go?" Wally asked and looked at him. "I have to get back to Bart. I'm all he has left."

"Bart is sick." Dick said. "He needs an antidote."

"What?!" Wally sat up more. "Dick what did you do?!"

"They got to close to the border." Dick suddenly sat up straighter his eyes going almost dull. "No one is allowed to go to the border."

"Dick…" Wally said carefully. "You lov- Uh, care for your brothers, right?"

Dick looked back at him. "Yes."

"You care for your dad, right?"

"Yes." Dick smiled happily.

"That's how I feel about Bart. He's my little brother… You need to let me go."

Dick looked sad. "That's sad…"

"Yes, it is."

"I will take the antidote." Dick looked up before looking back down. "Will that make you… happy?"

"Yes." Wally sighed frowning. "When are you going to let me go exactly?"

"I like you." Dick said. "Your nice."

"Okay, so I'm nice and that's why I'm here?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Do you keep everyone you like?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Wally sat up.

"That's enough for today."

Dick jolted up shaking looking terrified as backed up against the wall looking at the floor. Bruce walked over to him and placed his hands over his shoulders, kissing his head to calm the shaking boy. Then he pulled him into an embrace.

"It's okay. Why don't you go get the antidote?"

"Yes, Daddy." Dick rushed off.

"Shall I go check on him, Dad?" Damien asked looking up.

"Yes."

Damien left.

Bruce looked at Wally. "I'm going to let you go, but first I will tell you what happened."

* * *

Damien walked across the way with Tim right behind him, leading the older one along. As long as no one passed the border their fighting personas should stay hidden. Walking to the lines of border Damien took out the small vial with liquid.

"Okay, Tim," Damien said. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes." Tim held out his hands. "Give it to Kon. Disappear. Come home."

"Right. Now whatever happens what do we not do?"

"Don't get killed."

"Right . Hurry up. I'll be waiting for you by the spot."

"Okay."

Damien set the vial in his brother's hands and prayed to God the other came back. The border was something Damien couldn't cross. Not yet. He wasn's allowed to with all the codes Daddy placed him and Jason was busy on the other side of the border keeping someone out.

That left Tim.

Kon sat on a pile of rubble. He was trying to think of what to do. Time was running out. There was just nothing left to do-

"Kon?"

Wiping around Kon was ready to hit the bastard when he paused. "Who that hell are you?!"

"My name is Tim." The soft voice said. "I brought the antidote."

Time leaned down and set it on the ground gently before standing back still looked at the small orb. He smiled and looked at Kon.

"I have to go home now." Tim turned and walked away. "Goodbye."

"…WWhat the hell?" Kon went to go after him but. "Your lucky Bart has a time limit or you would be dead."

Tim continued to walk away before meeting up with Damien. They two made their way back home unaware of the camera following them or the ones who were watching them.

* * *

**To 5-STAR: Yes, he was monster. I wanted to show him as evil and horrible so show as how badly the boys would be in this world.**

**To lindz4567: Here's more~**

**To randomkitty101: Bart may or may not live. No one will know yet.**

**To piggythelaw: lol he's in hell. After all Evil!Bruce is dead.**

**To ObeyTheFluff: I am going to explain more about that later in the chapters. But don't worry it's there.**

**To Prihnex: Here it is! Thank you for liking the plot.**

**To kana-hatake: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kon walked flew back quickly to the base when he met up with M'gann. It seemed she was also returning but was scanning the area. Something was up. Landing on a tree he looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost a flash drive."

"And what the hell were you doing with a flash drive out here?"

"Oh shut up! I found it and dropped it on my way back. Why don't you make yourself useful and use tht X-ray vision and find it for me."

"Whatever, sweetheart." Kon laughed and scanned the area before stopping. "Look like we have a little spy."

Suddenly the camera had a face full of Kon before it was crushed.

* * *

**(Mount Justice) **

"Well that didn't end well." Wally said. "Now we only have one camera following two crazy oddballs."

"At least they get along unlike Red Robin and Robin." Bart said. "This is so crash! Uh, sorta. Cheeze Whizz?"

"Later. Go check on the Nightwing and Red Hood."

"On it!" Bart was gone.

The others watched the two brother's on the screen.

**(Other universe)**

As they walked back across the rubble Damien paused. Something was watching them. He could feel it in his bones so he looked around carefully. Nothing human it seemed but it was something. Looking back he saw Tim had stopped too but didn't turn around just waiting.

Damien looked up seeing a ripple of air before he realized it was something. A camera perhaps? Well than… walking back over to Tim he lead him around to another path. Time to lad whatever it was off the their trail.

No one crosses the border, no tech is allowed either.

After walking around for a few hours Tim looked around. "Can we go home?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." Tim continued to walk trailing behind his brother.

Damien was trying to think of how to get back home without the thing following them. Heart pounding that someone was watching them made him nervous. Was it those fools? Or the Evil Lords? Or… shaking his head he paused.

"Tim we're going swimming."

Nodding Tim followed. "Then home?"

"Yes. Besides I bet you want to finishing that painting right?"

"Yes." Tim smiled. "It isn't finished yet."

"I know." Damien walked to a small lake. "Ready?"

"Yes."

They walked into and started to swim down once they were under the water they sawm for a good three minutes before pushing aside a rock and going into it and it closed behind them. The camera following them. When they swam up they came to a cavern. They gasped in air before walking to a small platform and warm air began to dry them off a little.

The alarm started to ringing. And suddenly there was a loud wave sent out and the camera fell on the floor in a clank as the cloaking device fell and Damien took it and tossed it into s compacter destroying it.

Frowning Damien folded his arms. That was just great. He finally got a Dad that was nice and someone was sneaking around trying to stop that.

"Damien?"

Blinking he looked over at Tim. "What is it?"

"Can we go home now, please?"

"Yes."

Tim smiled. "I like Dad. He's nice."

"Very nice." Damien turned around. "Let's get something to eat once we get home too."

Nodding Tim followed.

* * *

**[Medical Bay]**

Jason groaned as he started to come out of his coma state. Opening his eyes he noticed they were blurred so he had to blink them for a while before his vision cleared. Glancing around he knew just where he was and what must have happened. Trying to move he felt his body sluggish with numbness of being a sleep for so long.

Once he struggled to sit up he glanced around his sight landing on Dick. The other was still out cold just lying there looking weak and much smaller than he should. However Jason knew that it only seemed that way. Dick was still the same height he had been when he stopped growing at eighteen. He was born an acrobat, raised as such until nine and continued that among other training so his body stayed small for the avenge young adult.

Jason smiled slightly amused on how he used to tease Dick when they were young about how they were the same height despite Dick being older and more so the time he actually passed Dick who pouted and told Bruce to make a shrinking gun to use on Jason.

Bruce.

"Shit!" Jason jumped up. "Bruce?! Tim?! Damien?!"

The door opened and in walked Damien. "I was hoping to find you dead"

"Nice to see you too, sunshine!" Jason yelled and looked at the stuff hooked up to him. "What hell is this shit?"

"You and Grayson have been under for a while."

"Screw this!" Jason pulled off the stuff before swing himself off the side and falling hard. "Damn it!"

Damien smirked a little. "Very graceful."

"Shut the hell up Demon!"

After a few hours of waiting for Jason to get the feeling back in his legs and a successful kidnapping of Dick the three left Mount Justice heading back to the cave where it would be better for them to be anyways. Besides Bats don't stay away from their cave for long.

* * *

Kon walked into the medical bay. "Hey, got an antidote. Is he still alive?"

"More dead than alive." Cass said and took the vial. "Let's hope this works."

Cass walked over to Bart taking out a syringe before filling it up with the antidote and pressing it to his arm. After twenty minutes Bart's breathing became normal again, some color returning to his face before he went limp falling into a peacefully sleep.

"I can't believe it worked. Vitals read normal."

"I'll tell M'gann we won't need hat extra casket."

What they didn't expect was a running blur to enter the room scooping up Bart in the tight hug. The person shocked them both because said person was supposed to be dead. Shaking off the shock Cass left to the tell the team and Kon waited until Wally had enough of hugging his unconscious brother before pulling back a little.

"I didn't think I would make it." Wally said. "I was afraid he was dead."

"He lucky. He was close. Now what about you? Where were you?" Kon asked. "And how did you escape."

"Yeah, about that… we need to have a meeting. Like right now."

"Then let's go."

Professor Allen looked at them. "Have you've chosen the two who will go and retrieve the materials and bring them back here?"

"Yes." Superman stepped forward. "Both I and Flash will be going."

"Alright. Remember you have a two hour time limit to bring everything back here. Once I have those I can fix the machine to bring your Batman back and I can return as well. Please be careful and remember to hurry or you will be stuck there forever."

"Right."

"Let's get this party started." Flash grinned.

The portal opened and the two vanished into the other world.

Flash looked at Superman. "I gotta bad feeling about this."

* * *

**To piggythelaw: It's okay, I love Wally too! I love him even more with there's Bro fluff going on between him and Bart. I find it so hard to resist! Oh the FEELS**

**To Sairey13: I was writting about right when I got your review about it! I was like 'Whoa!' lol their coming into the story shortly. **

**To lindz4567: He is a great Dad! I love Batfamily. **

**To Guest: That parts a secret, but yes she will be in here in the upcoming chapters. 8D**

**To kana-hatake: Este es un capítulo más para usted! Espero que les guste! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

Dick sat in a chair waiting nervously as Dad came around to sit across from him. Heart hammering he did his best not to look up at the man. He wasn't sure what he had done that was bad. Still not looking up Dick began to scratch at his arms whining slightly.

"Dick," Bruce said steady. "Is there anyone else your keeping?"

"No…"

"Good." Bruce looked at him. "You don't need to be afraid of me, son. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not mad at you."

Now there was confusion in Dick's eyes and once again he didn't know what to do. So Bruce got up and pulled the tremble young man into his arms holding him tight as his son cried softy. Rubbing his back a little Bruce knew that the sooner he got them out of here the better.

The Manor had the same lay out but inside the home was completely different. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Before dinner?" Dick asked softly.

"Yes and besides you need more weight on you." Bruce said and inwardly he frowned. 'He hasn't gained anything in the last week. That's not a good sign.'

They left and came across a soaked Damien and Tim. Raising an eyebrow Damien looked at him. "I can explain."

"Alright. But first were going to get something to eat. You boys get dried off and come and join us."

"Yes, Dad." Tim hurried off.

Damien looked at Bruce. "Before dinner?"

"It's fine." Bruce smiled a bit. "Hurry up now and get Jason too."

"Alright." Damien left to seek out the others.

"Come on, Dick." Bruce turned to look at his son. "What would you like to eat?"

Lost in thought for a moment before he answered Dick looked at him. "Something warm… if it's okay?"

"Of course it is." Bruce put a reassuring arm around Dick's shoulders.

* * *

Bart groaned when he woke up. To be honest he thought being dead would hurt less. He thought being dead would also being able to fly but apparently being dead looked just like the medical room. Wait a minute here…

Moaning in pain Bart forced himself up looking around. 'I'm alive?'

"Bart! You're awake!" A voice yelled happily.

Someone grabbed him tightly in a tight embrace that Bart wasn't sure if it was a hug or this person was trying to crush him to death. It wasn't until the person called him again by his name that it clicked who this was and Bart broke out in tears.

"Wally! You're alive!"

Laughing Wally held him closer. "So are you."

"You're alive! You're alive! Ithoughtyouweredead!" Bart sobbed. "I thought I was alone!"

"Nah, I'd never leave you behind… it's okay, Bart. This war is almost over, okay? It's going to be alright."

Kon decided to leave the two alone for a while. He had lost his family. His Father Clark to the Dark Lords, his brother killed in… shaking his head Kon left the room going back to the control room. It was good to know that Wally was alive and well. Oddly well he might put. And now Bart wouldn't be so depressed all the time, crying for the last of his family.

In the control room he looked at what the others were doing. It wasn't enough but then again it wasn't enough. Without the Intel of someone who knew how to work the mainframe computer of the evil lords than all of them were basically waiting to die.

Smirking Kon turned to leave. "M'gann are you ready for patrol."

"Ready." She said with her scowl on her face.

"Let's go." 'If we can't stop them we can sure as hell slow them down.'

They flew off.

* * *

Tim continued to paint on the canvas slow and carefully. The brush making the figures of people in days gone passed. Each stroke of the brush carefully bring the picture closer to be finished. Before it was done he was called to dinner causing him to lay the brush down in the water before standing up and walking away from the canvas.

Sitting at the table was something new. Curious he picked at the table cloth. After a few minutes the food came into view and he waited until he was allowed to eat. They ate in silence for a long time. This was how it was. Eat the food offered and be quite in return, except for one thing.

"How would you four like to come live with me? In my reality?" Bruce asked. "Would you like that?"

There was more confusion than even and Bruce made a note to hire a very well and professional therapist as soon as he got them back to his home. However for the most part they wanted to stay with him. That much was clear.

Now all he had to do was figure out how.

* * *

Wally and Bart had gone on patrol together, and despite Bart still recovering he had refused to stay back at the base alone without his brother. So the two of them made their rounds searching for things that could help them, like old computers, chips, flash drives, medical items, food, water, clothes, ect.

Stopping on to of a mountain of rubble Wally scanned the area of the old labs. Bart panted slightly still trying to recover but nowhere as bad as it had been. Wally slide down the mount followed closely by Bart as they got to the bottom looking for anything to salvage.

As they did they heard something rustling near the still standing labs. Sneaking over in a millisecond the two stayed hidden looking for whoever it was. There was more movement and Wally nudged Bart to follow him as they rushed closer.

What they saw they didn't expect.

"Alright we got everything we need." Superman said. "Let's return."

"Yep! And we got thirty minutes to spare! And I thought something was going to go wrong."

As they two started to leave Wally pulled his brother away. "They made a portal."

"That's good."

"No, it's not. Not only that they must be from another world."

"Why?"

"Their clothes are different." Wally pulled down his goggles. "Their treading in dangerous waters."

"What should we do?"

"…Nothing. There's nothing we can do for now. Go to the south and see if you can find any fresh water there."

"No!" Bart hissed leaning closer. "Last time I left … you… you…"

"I didn't die, Bart." Wally said softly putting hand on his shoulder. "I was alright."

"But you we're gone for so long and I thought…"

Smiling Wally ruffled his hair. "Sorry, pal, but it'll take a lot ot get rid of me. Now go and find the water and I'll meet you back here in two minutes."

"…Alright." Bart said reluctantly but left anyways.

Once gone Wally turned around seriously leering at the two unwanted figures in their reality and also felt worry. They were leaving, a good sign but they were taking materials that the Speedster had only seen a couple times before when Professor Allen was building a portal to another world.

Rushing over to a hiding spot pulling a gray blanket that was laying around on the floor to conceal himself from the other two. Trying not to get to close in case they heard him. If they were like this worlds Clark and Barry than that meant they had the same powers.

There was a whoosh and soon a head popped up under his chin and Wally frowned. Bart was way too good at finding him even when concealed. The watched for a few minutes when Bart coughed softly and it should have gone unnoticed since Wally could barely hear it but Clark whirled around in their direction so fast it almost made him jump.

Gasping Bart covered his mouth. Wally pushed him down trying to hide him and said as quietly as he could,

"Don't move…" Wally tensed. 'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad,'

For a few minutes nothing happened when the other Barry spoke. "Hey, Supes, time to go. Something wrong?"

"We have an two spies. I think you would like to meet them."

'Damn it!' Wally grabbed Bart's arm. "Run!"

Bart took off as fast as he could and stopped only when he realized that Wally wasn't with him. Turning back he went rushing towards the scene where he found Wally trying to knock the materials that the others men were carrying onto the ground and away from them. Frowning Bart went to join his brother by sneaking up on the other Barry and crashing into him.

"Whoa! Hey, kids, hold on! You don't understand-"

"No, time Flash! We need to get out of here! Jump through the portal!"

"Right! Sorry, about… Oh no…!" Flash had jumped but he had failed to notice that Bart's outfit had been sagged on one of the boxes of the materials.

"Wally, help _me_…!"

"Bart! No, stop!"

The portal was gone.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Okay, Damien do you know what to do?"

"It's not that difficult, Drake. I go in and retirve Father."

Glaring Tim opened the portal. "Just don't mess if up."

"Tt."

And with Jason, Tim, and Alfred watched as Damien left through the portal.

In the back ground they could hear the beeping of the heart monitor that had been placed on Dick, what they didn't hear was how it picked up slightly.

* * *

**To Sairey13: Thankyou for that idea! I forgot about having that talk so I started it here in this chapter, but will have more on it in the next one. **

**To piggythelaw: I don't think anyone can resist Dick, I know I can't ;D**

**To kana hatake: Estoy tan feliz!**

**To lindz4567: Here's some more of it! 8D**

**To 5-STAR: Nope, Bart is still alive! For now...**


	9. Chapter 9

When the portal opened again to let in Superman and Flash they didn't expect to see Flash flopping the boxes and a screaming other world Bart. Suddenly the other Bart vibrated away and was gone.

"Hey!" Flash took off after him.

"Quick, get Wally down here!" Allen yelled. "He's the only one who can calm down him down!"

"Uh, alright." Green Lantern said. "Kid Flash, we need your help."

"_I'm on my way."_

* * *

**[Other world]**

Damian walked on looking around with the GPS in his hand. According to this, and the watch that his Father had on when he vanished, he should be heading right towards the mansion, how strange. Did he defeat them all? That could be it.

Walking on he heard something. Hiding quickly in the shadows Damian took out a batrang waiting. He saw someone pass by and recognized it as…

"Drake." Damian scowled coming out of the shadows. "Drake!"

Turning around the older boy looked at him before smiling. "Hello Damian."

"What are you doing here?!" Damian stormed over to him. "I am capable of doing this myself!"

Tim blinked confused. "Huh?"

"Don't act like a fool you idiot!"

Tim frowned even more confused than before eyes tearing. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Damian snarled.

"Yes," Tim whined softly reaching up to hold his head.

"…What?" Damian looked confused when a batrang was pressed up against his throat. "Damn."

"I don't appreciate you hurting my brother's feelings." A voice said coldly.

Damien looked back to see his counterpart's glare. "Tt."

* * *

Bart ran around the Mount looking for a way out. Stopping here and there trying out way but every time someone would try to stop him. He was in a panic, that he knew but he had to get out. It was them! The dark lords, the ones who… no! No time to think about that. Turning around tried to break through a door but couldn't.

Back in the hall Flash looked at the cameras. "He doesn't know how to vibrate through doors or out of things? Strange."

"Flash, can you catch him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, but he kind of freaked out when he saw out. So, did the Kid's counterpart. Like really seemed freaked out."

Professor Allen came in. "I have all the things to fix the portal so it can stay open longer- Is that Bart?! What is he doing here?!"

"I kind of brought him back by accident when I jumped back in and Supes and back in the other universe."

"He can't be here!" Allen pressed his hand to his forehead. "You need to bring him to me now! I have some a sedative that will help him."

"Sedatives? What for?"

"If he continued to sped up like that, his heart will stop! That Bart has a condition that when he panics like that he can die! Hurry and get him!"

"I'm on it! Be back in a Flash." And Flash was gone.

* * *

Superman walked along holding on to this world's Wally West who was pulling, struggling and trying to get away from him. From what he saw on the video he couldn't let this Kid Flash go and tell this world's Superboy about him. Looking around he searched for a place to wait for his friends to open the portal.

"Let me go and open the portal." Wally said again, not yelling but demanding. "I want Bart back and I want him back now."

"I'm just going to wait here for my friends to come back. You'll have your cousin back soon."

"What? How did- How did you know that?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Well, in our world he's your cousin."

"…We are but I've been raising him so he's more of a brother."

"That's good."

Wally looked up and saw something in the distant. "… RED…!"

"Red?" Superman bearly had time to block a powerful hit as he was sent flying backwards.

"Well, well, well," A voice said. "Look at what we have here?"

Getting up Superman glared but then tensed. "You…"

Kon laughed and pulled his sun glasses up. "Hello, Daddy dear!"

Superman noted the glowing red eyes. A clear sign of rage. Flying up Superman started to block the hits but damn he had to admit this Superboy was pretty strong. Each hit was filled with anger, rage the instinct to kill. Grabbing the boy he flung him away and looked down seeing that the other Wally West was long gone.

"Wait, you don't understand what's going on here."

"I don't need too!" Kon yelled as he grabbed onto Clark. "You killed them! And I'm going to kill you!"

"No, I'm not from-"

Kon slammed him into the ground below before jumping up into the sky and shooting his heat vision at the man. Superman blocked it before jumping into air as they fought. Knowing he had to stop this Superboy without hurting him too badly.

"I'm not from this world! I'm from another world!"

Suddenly Superman found himself pinned under two sets of steel boots. "Really?! And how do you have proof?!"

"Yes!" Superman said and took out something. "This should be enough."

Kon snatched it and looked at it and gasped. "What the hell?! Professor Allen?! Are you insane you shithead?!"

"Do you trust me now or not?"

Jumping off the man Kon gritted his teeth. "Just when I thought this whole damn war couldn't get any worse…. And no I don't trust you. If you come with me I'll have M'gann check to see if you're telling the truth among other things. M'gann, come in, I need you here. Follow my coordinates."

Standing Superman dusted himself off. "You put up a fight Conner."

"Kon. Kon El."

"Yes, I know. But your full name is Conner Kent isn't it?"

Kon looked at him frowning and out his hands on his hips. "I don't exists in your world?"

"Yes, you do. I just called you by your name, remember?"

"My name isn't Conner Kent. It's Kon El. Conner Kent was my older brother who was killed by this world's Clark Kent … as was our older Brother Match."

"…wait… There's another one besides Match and Conner?!"

Kon had to smirked as he folded his arms pulling his sun goggles down. "You didn't know? Aw, that so sad. My counterpart must still be someone out in the other world all by his lonesome."

Before Clark could say anything else M'gann landed.

"M'gann, he says he's from another world. Check out his claim."

She walked over looking like she was going to kill him but did as she was told. "He's telling the truth but there is something wrong."

"What?"

"Apparently Professor Allen is there… and he's a saint."

Kon looked up. "Damn. Things are far worse than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"Well," Kon said and turned around waving at all the destruction. "See this? It's all thanks to Allen. Your all listening to the one man who is killing the Earth. Not only that, once he has one of us in his clutches we don't come back. Were made into a weapon and considering that I didn't see Bart with Wally, were gong to have to kill him."

"What?"

"It's no use." M'gann said. "Once your lost there is no hope."

* * *

"Bart slow down!" Flash said running after him. "Please! I just want to talk!"

"No! No! No! Nononononononononononononononononononononononono!

Up ahead Wally appeared. "Bart, over here!"

"Wally!" The smaller speedster leap at him hugging him. "It's him! He's here- Huh?!"

"Shh, it's only a sedative," Wally said with a smile. "You'll be okay in an hour."

'…No…' Bart thought before darkness world turned black.

* * *

Damian walked on when he saw his chance. Using a hidden knife he slicked up.

There was a scream.

* * *

**To EVERYONE. I'M SO TIRED. So, I'ma post and tomorrow I will add another chapter and reply to your reviews there. Please drop a review here though. I'm so sorry about that But I can't stay up any longer… **


	10. Chapter 10

**To piggythelaw: Mysterious indeed. Lol **

**To kana-hatake: Gracis **

**To Shiroi-Misa: Dick is really confused about it because since he is the oldest and 'Daddy' used him most to torture he's confused on friends, and feelings. **

**To 5-STAR: Trauma kids and Daddybats appears, lol IDK I'm a little crazy at the moment. **

**To lindz4567: Yes, Bruce's sons are going on their own rescues mission there instead of waiting for the league to help them. **

**To Glimare: hmmm… indeed….**

**To Prihnex: Here's the next chapter! **

**To Mesonoxian: You don't have to wait any longer! Here is your next chapter! **

**Again thank you all for understanding that I was tired, and also last night I didn't update because the power went out. Curse you dust storms.**

* * *

Bruce looked up as he heard yelling.

Very familiar yelling…

"I'll cut out your eyes and feed them to the wolves!"

Going into the foyer Bruce saw both Damian and Tim holding on tight to his real son, Damian, into the house. Of course his child was putting up one hell of a fight but he couldn't help but smile as this world's Damian was scolding him on being too loud. Before he could respond his son noticed him.

"Father!"

"It's alright, you two can let him go. Go find Dick and Jason and stay with them."

The two left.

"What is going on here? Last time they tried to murder us!"

Walking over Bruce knelt to be eye level with the small boy, pulling him into a hug. Damian tensed still not used to hugs and then pulled away looking flustered and folded his arms demanding an explanation and he was less than pleased to hear his Father's plans.

* * *

Bart was curious.

Running to the room that they had placed his counterpart Bart vibrated through the door. "Ta da!"

They were no sounds. Frowning Bart stood there looking around seeing the other Bart laying there on the floor in a strait jacket, struggling as he wiggled around trying to escape. He was facing away trying to get out. Running over Bart leaned down looking at him. Surprised eyes looked back at him.

"Hey, I'm Bart Allen, aka Impulse, but you already knew that huh? So, what's it like being form another world? Is it crash?!"

"… Untie me."

"Oh, no can do," Bart frowned. "They told me I'm not allowed to-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The other Bart screamed struggling more. "Their filling me with poison to make me crazy!"

"It was only a sedative," Bart said frowning. "Wasn't it?"

"It if was only sedatives why are they still giving them to me every so many hours when I can't leave this place?"

That was true. Bart knew it was, even if he was a rookie and on Beta team it didn't make sense if his twin couldn't leave the room, was tied down why would they need to keep him under like that? As he was thinking Bart heard his other self muttering something. Leaning down he listened.

"I'm a prisoner, I'm a prisoner, I'm prisoner."

"Oh, I am so going to get in trouble for this one!" Bart yelled as he quickly undid the strait jacket pulling up his twin. "Let's get out of here!"

With that Bart broke out the other speedster. As the alarms when on he thought one thing.

'Grandpa and Grandma are so grounding me forever!'

* * *

"Where are you going?" Superman asked.

"I'm still on patrol." Kon said flying away only to be followed. "You should wait there. Your friends might come back."

"I want to hear more about this world and about Allen." Superman looked at him. "You said that we we're trusting the man who brought this world to destruction."

"And you are. Most likely if you don't go back and stop him your world will end up just like ours."

"But how? I mean I know that the Justice League here are evil-"

"The who?" Kon raised an eyebrow before flying another way.

Superman quickly explained and frowned when Kon started to laugh, scoffing at the idea ever happening in this world. After making fun Kon began to tell him how it all happened. Something that Superman knew he had to tell the League.

"Alright, hot shot, let's go see someone who can help you." Kon said as he lead him under a rock which was an hologram. "I bet you get a kick out of it."

Following he looked around. "And who is that?"

They landed in a giant underground lab. Kon took a few steps. "Yo, Pops, we have a Clark Kent from another world. He's story checks out, he's all green."

Superman nearly had a heart attack when the person came out of the shadows. "Welcome, Mr. Kent."

Kon walked over to stand at the man's side folding his arms. "Superwhatever your name was, this is my Father Lex Lutor."

* * *

Bart worried over his counterpart who had collapsed in the middle of their run. Helping him up Bart tried to think of where to go. His first thought was Jamie however that was the first place they would look for him knowing that he and BB were best friends.

So he had no choice but to hide them in a cave he found. After making sure it was empty of course. Looking over he saw his twin just laying there shivering. Which was strange since it was warm in the cave and they hadn't been running on the water.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's the poison… It will take a while for it to get it out of my system. It's freezing though." The other Bart whined rolling up tighter into a ball. "You don't have a blanket or something do you?"

"Uh, hold on one second." Bart sped off to BB's grabbed a comforter in his sleeping friends room noticed that Jamie wasn't home before going back to the cave tossing it on his twin. "There! Feeling any better?"

"A little, thanks."

After a while Bart sat down next to his twin before plopping on the other's side helping to keep him warm before they both drifted off to sleep. After all it was in the evening when he broke out Other Bart. Normally Bart had trouble falling asleep but this time the second he closed his eyes he was out like a light.

As they slept someone came into the cave taking them both away.

* * *

**[Batcave]**

"Hey, baby bird, what's wrong?" Jason asked as he walked down with containers of hot chocolate.

Looking away from the screen where he had been working on Tim look one of the containers opening it, blew into it a little before taking a drink.

"There's something bothering about that my counterpart said."

"And what was that?" Jason asked walking over to check on Dick.

"He said he was sorry. But the look in his eyes… almost as if he was forced to do this."

"Bullshit, they came to kill us and took Bruce. Why the hell would he be sorry?!"

"I don't know! It's just… something's really wrong with the equation and things aren't adding up."

"Then figure it out genius."

Tim gave him a look. "I've been trying. It not that easy."

"Yeah, well guess what-"

Suddenly there was a noise form the portal and both of them stood ready for a fight when they saw Damian walk through looking in a foul mood. Before Jason could make a crude remake on the Demon Spawn failed when suddenly the Dark Knight walked through the portal.

"Well, look what the devil dragged in."

"Bruce!" Tim smiled rushing up to hug him. "Your safe!"

"Yes, Tim, I'm fine." Bruce smiled hugging him back. "But I brought back some-"

"What the hell are they doing here?! Bruce! Have you've gone Batshir insane!"

Tim turned and gasped. "Uh, Bruce? What are they doing here?"

"Father says their going to live with us from now on." Damian grumbled.

"WHAT?!"

After that all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Hi, guys I wrote a sorta AU with the BatFamily, and I wanted fed back on it, to see if I should continue it. So, if you guys have time check it out, it's called Click of the Camera, thanks so much! **

**To 5-STAR: Here's the next chapter of the story.**

**To piggythelaw: Thanks, I was so tired after work that I just wanted to sleep ^^'**

**To girlrobin99: Here's the next one I hope you enjoy it. **

**To lindz4567: I wanted to show how the other world's superheroes reacted to the ones form the normal one. Since it's all different they think it's normal and the others think it's strange and odd and vice versa. **

**To Mesonoxian: He's just brooding is all, lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dick moaned slightly feeling sluggish. If felt like he had been a sleep for weeks. Yet, he was still tired so he rolled over with some difficulty on his bed sighing softly. However after a few minutes he felt like someone was way to close to him. Oddly close. Frowning he wondered if it was Damian.

Slowly opening his eyes he stared at himself. "Wha…"

Dick stared at this twin only about ten inches away form who was also sleeping before closing his eyes again slowly slipping back into a sleep. 'I must be dreaming.' He thought before falling into a comfortable sleep.

When he woke up again he stared again at the reflection across form him. 'I'm not dreaming am I?'

"…Ey…" Dick tried to talk but his voice cracked from the lack of use. "... Ha…?"

Blue eyes opened on the other Dick Grayson who smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for what I did."

All Dick could do was blink in confusion.

* * *

Bruce had given Tim the task of naming everyone so they could tell each other apart. So, Tim took his counterpart aside and said that they would call him Tom, but he didn't looked comfortable, with it so Tim said they would call him Timmy. Damian's twin would be Dami, which made Damian snort in anger but Dami seemed fine with it. Jason's twin would be called Jay.

"And for Dick's counterpart…"

"Richard." Dami said looking at him. "It will be easier that way."

"Uh, okay." Tim looked awkwardly around before setting them on Bruce. "So… we're keeping them?"

"Yes." Bruce said setting an arm on Richard. "I'll take him up stairs. That's were Alfred placed Dick right?"

"Yes," Tim said looking up at Bruce. "He hasn't woke up yet."

"He was given a sedative that last long in the body releasing over a period of time. It kept him form feeling pain as he healed."

"Okay… Uh, Timmy, why don't you come with me?"

Timmy stepped forward but Dami did too holding his arm out to stop Timmy. "Where are you taking him?"

"Just upstairs to see if my clothes fit him and get him a drink, maybe some food.?"

"…Fine." Dami lowered his arm even though he looked uncomfortable letting the two older ones out of his sight.

Tim left with Timmy in toe, looking back every few seconds just to make sure nothing happened. However his counterpart seemed just fine following him. That unnerved Tim somehow. Although Bruce hadn't given his full explanation it was unusual for anyone to follow that obediently.

As they made their way upstairs he paused for a moment. "So, uh, what colors do you like?"

"Red and black."

"Huh. Me too." Tim pushed opened his bedroom door. "Come on in. I'll get you something to wear since you can't go walking around in the Red Robin costume… although it's off from mine."

Timmy looked at him curiously before he sat on the floor. "Your room is nice."

"Well according to Bruce, this is now your room too. At least until we get a room set up for you." Tim opened his closet walking into it looking for the old clothes he had packed away. "I want to ask you a few questions."

"Alright." Timmy called form his sitting place.

"Why did you say you were sorry?" Tim asked simply as he walked out with a box only to find Timmy half way under the bed, only the back of his lower legs sticking out. "What are you doing?"

"It's dark down here. It's nice."

"You feel comfortable in the dark? Hm… Alright." Tim sat the box down. "Now come back out here and answer my question."

The legs vanished before Timmy came back out. "I still am sorry. I didn't want too but he made us."

"Who?"

"Daddy's friend."

Tim looked at him for a second. "Yeah, I'll ask Bruce about this later. Alright stand up and let's see what fits you."

Timmy discard all his clothing except his underwear but was confused at the horrified look on Tim's face and titled his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who… who did that to you…?" Tim asked horrified.

Looking down Timmy ran his hands over his body. "This was my punishment. I was bad."

Walking over Tim checked over the scarred body, the words that were carved into the pale skin that were terrible, the burns, somewhere new he could tell only a few months old. Something caught his eyes. Tim grabbed his arms suddenly noticing all the small red lines.

"You're cutting yourself." Tim gasped. "Why?"

"It makes me feel better." Timmy smiled and it frightened Tim to see that.

"This is not going to be easy is it?"

"What's not easy?"

Tim looked at him. "Oh my god, you're really confused on that aren't you?!"

"Um…Yes, please?"

Sighing Tim let go and bandaged up Timmy before helping him with his clothes. It was easy since he had kept his old clothes. Not simple because he wanted to keep them it was just that Tim had forgotten to set them out for donations.

Fixing the shirt a little Tim stood back. "Those should do for now, I guess."

"Thank you." Timmy smiled.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry or something? We can ask Alfred to make us something to eat."

"Yes, please."

"Follow me. I want to ask you a few more things."

* * *

Jason was less than pleased about sharing his room with 'Jay.' To be honest he was furious about it. He glared at Jay from across the room and his anger continued as Jay looked around the room. He would even touch a few things but then looked at Jason with his face like a blank face. What surprised him was when he spoke.

"Are you so angry all the time?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?!"

Jay simple continued to look at him. "You go from clam to rage."

"So, what?!"

"It's not healthy."

"What the hell do you know about that?! You tried to kill me remember?!"

"I wounded you." Jay reminded him. "I didn't kill you. Unless you're a ghost."

"That's it!" Jason lunged at him.

Jay smiled and after four hours of fighting, or rather Jason fighting and Jay easily evading him before Jay pinned Jason onto the floor as the other letting colorfully string of cursing before Jason decided to wait for an opening.

Another hour later Jason would curse himself when he fell asleep waiting.

* * *

Dami and Damian glared at each other. Although Dami had more emotions and clearly understood the situation he didn't like the way his counterpart talked to Timmy. In fact he rather hated it. Damian insisted on insulting both Tim and Timmy whenever there was a chance.

"Are you always like this?"

Damian ignored him as he continued to walk. "It is none of your concern."

"It is if you're going to continue hurting my brother's feelings."

"Why should you care about the other Drake?"

"Why don't you?" Dami frowned at him. "Are you emotions that stunted?"

Damian leered at him. "I will not tell you again that it is none of your concern."

"You just did."

Damian gritted his teeth. "Tt."

* * *

Kon kept guard as the two older man talked when he heard a sound. Flying off he went to see what it was when there was a sudden attack and he was soon engaged in battle.

* * *

**To 5-STAR: I shall write more ;D **

**To piggythelaw: OMG I just pictured Alfred making all the extra food XD That's awesome**

**To lindz4567: Why thank you 8D **

**To ILoveTheRobins: Dun nanananananaanana….. NA….**

**To Suzanne: He's awake now lol **

**To sirensoundwave: And so a new plot bunny was born. **


	12. Chapter 12

Bart woke up suddenly jolting out of bed, which he knew very well he shouldn't have been in since he and his twin had both passed out in a cave. Looking around he was ready to leave when someone walked in.

"It's go to see you up, ese."

"Blue, my man!" Bart zipped over hugging him tightly. "You are so crash! I didn't know your hideout was finished!"

"Just got done with it a few days ago."

"Wait a minute, how did you know where to find us?" Bart asked as he zoomed back to his counterpart who was still knocked out shivering. "What's wrong with him?"

Jamine walked over. "I was testing my trackers that Nightwing gave me. I put one in the blanket because sometimes my sister takes it, so I was surprised when it said it was about sisxty miles out and in a cave."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Bart laid back down against his twin. "So what's wrong with him? Will he be okay?"

Jamie paused a he got an answer from the scrub. "It's withdraws from whatever they were giving him. It seems pretty bad. I, uh, slipped a collar on him just in case he would run. Don't look at me like that ese! I was worried he'd hurt himself! That's all I swear."

Bart rubbed his own neck at the memories of when he was forced to wear one but he knew it would be better. Sighing he just laid there before hoping up looking at Jamie.

"Did you bring food?"

Jamie smiled and set down a backpack full of it. "I knew you would be hungry. Here, eat all you want."

"You are so crash!"

* * *

Tim never had issues with someone sneaking into his room when something needed to talked about. He never minded that he knew found twin didn't want to sleep alone in his own bed that was across the room and would slip into his. Tim didn't mind when some of his friend would sleep on the floor with sheets and pillows.

However sleeping in his bed when Timmy would slip off and curl up on the sleep in a ball. Sighing he got off the bed before getting down to gently shaking him awake. It had only been three days but they all seemed to be adjusting.

"Mmm…?" Timmy moaned softly trying to stay asleep.

"Come on, now. You can't sleep on the floor." Tim pulled him up and back onto the bed. "It's a cold night and you'll get sick."

Sliding back into bed Timmy was out again but Tim sighed. Now that he was awake it wouldn't be easy to get back to sleep. Stretching he got up deciding to go get something to drink. Walking out of his room the stairs he paused seeing a light on near the study.

Walking up to it he was about to knock when he heard voices inside. Arguing voices. Since it wasn't his place Tim simply turned to leave when the door slammed open with the Demon Spawn storming out, taking his time to jab Tim as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Damian!" Dami yelled with anger before helping up the fallen. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." Tim accepted the help. "What were you two fighting about."

"We don't see eye to eye is all." Dami folded his arms. "What are you doing up? Is Timmy alright?"

"Yes," Tim said but Dami was already making a beeline to the room so he went too. "You worry about him a lot. Why is that?"

"I can't help it. With all of their minds so jumbled I ended up taking care of them by playing dumb when out Father wasn't looking. However you seem kind enough."

Riaisn an eyebrow Tim nodded. "Thanks."

Dami continued into the room checking on Timmy before he was satisfied that all was well before leaving. Tim being curious followed him only to see that Dami did in fact check on the two older boys and Tim wondered just how much was placed on Dami. In the past couple of days their counterparts had been through tests and all of them were damaged.

Not just hurt.

Damaged.

It might take they whole lives to be normal. If that was even possible that is. Because no one really knew just what would happened. Batman had gone back to the tower to inform every one of his return and had taken over the case in finding the lost impulse and getting Superman back form the other universe.

Tim returned to his room only to see that Timmy was once again on the floor. It bother Tim that someone who was so unused to sleeping on a soft bed preferred the floor. Sighing again he pulled Timmy back onto the bed and this time gripped the back of his twin's pajama shirt before going to sleep knowing full his hand would be sore in the morning.

When morning came though Tim had trouble breathing before noticing he had rolled over on his stomach and Timmy had at one point was half laying on him using him as a pillow. Carefully moving him off he went to shower and change for the day when it came. besides a shower would clear his mind.

When he came back out Timmy was gone. "Oh no."

* * *

Kon went spiraling into the ground hitting it hard as the stone and earth came up form here he landed. Jumping out of the hole Kon went after the person who was after him. Using his heat vision he shot at said person who was attacking but knew it was going to be a hard fight.

"Kon." The man said. "You still have a choice to join me."

"No, thanks." Kon said balling up his fisits. "I kind of like having my own mind and having a heart."

"So, be it."

They collided again this time making the ground tremble from the impact.

.

.

.

Down in the base Lex opened up a screen. "Kon can't stand on his own against Clark. Well the other Clark."

Superman was in slight shock at seeing his counterpart fighting Kon. It was almost unbelievable but then he turned around to walk out.

"I'll help him."

* * *

Flash was having doubts about this Allen guy. Something was up, he knew that. Wally had gone looking for the missing speedsters and had yet to return. However he had a feeling that Wally had found both Barts. After all Bart had always been chatty with Wally for a while.

As he was thinking he saw Conner storm out of the base looking more anger than normal. Wondering what was up with him he zipped over in less than a second.

"Hey, Something up?"

"Superman sent me a message."

"Whoa! He can do that?!"

"He had help. He said not to say who so you better not either. However he said I need to go find someone."

"Who's that?"

"Kon El." Conner said walking away. "He's my younger brother and they still have him in a tube."

With that the Superboy was gone flying off to find the hidden clone.

* * *

**To piggythelaw: Battles are fun and are about to start soon**

**To lindz4567: It's evil Superman :O**

**To 5-STAR: lol most of them are getting long. lol **

**To Poseidon-sdaughter3: lol No, Allen is someone else he's not the Flash I swear XD**

**To randomkitty101: DUN... DUUUUNN... lol**

**To kana-hatake Eso está bien. Toma tu tiempo. La escuela es muy importante y le deseo la mejor de las suertes. :D**

**To ObeyTheFluff: lol Let the confusion began **

**To A: Thanks and your English is really good. **


	13. Chapter 13

Tim quickly went down stairs looking for Timmy, hoping to anyone above that the other hadn't left the Manor but stopped when he found him and Dami in the kitchen grabbing a few things to eat. Dami seemed to be in a bad mood looking like had had gotten something sour in his mouth.

"Drake."

Tim looked over to the corner of the room seeing Damian there. 'That explains it.' "Damian."

Timmy looked over. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Dami said nothing but was leering at Damian who refused to look anywhere that his twin was currently at and since that was going up Tim figured they had gotten into another fight. Walking over to see what was set out Tim's stomach growled a little.

"It looks good." Tim reached down and plucked up a sausage. "You made all this?"

"I got up earlier than everyone."

"Almost everyone." Dami said as he continued to glare at Damian.

"Tt."

"Mm." Timmy turned around taking out two more plates offering one to Tim and tried to offer one to Damian but Dami held out his arm stopping Timmy who accepted that setting the plate down. "I made coffee too if you want?"

"Yes." Tim sighed happily wondering over to the coffee pot getting a cup. "It smells great."

"Thank you."

Someone came in drowsily. "Fooooddd…."

"Morning, Dick." Tim said taking a sip of coffee. "This is the best coffee I've ever had…"

"Mornin'…"

"Grayson."

"Little D…. Food…"

Timmy handed Dick a plate and the older boy took it stacking up his plate before sitting at the kitchen eating slowly as he was still half asleep. Timmy brought over a mug of coffee. Soon Richard came in only he was awake followed by Jay and Jason who looked like he was more a sleep than awake and choose to go to the table folding his arms over the table and seemed to fall back a sleep on the table as both Jay and Richard both thanked their younger brother for the food.

Timmy set out the food and once again tried to give a plate to Damian but Dami once again stopped him from getting his seemed that Dami holding out his arm was a warning to Timmy just to leave well enough alone. Damian growled at Dami but said nothing more. Dami leered at him again before leading Timmy away from Damian telling Timmy to sit down and eat himself.

Damian muttered something that Dami caught and turned jumping at Damian. "That's it! I'm sick of your bullshit!"

"Die, clone!" Damian yelled back.

The two started to brawl that neither of them were holding back their punches. Jabs, hits, striking soft spots such as the kidneys, ribs, anywhere that would be painful as Dick was now fully awake trying to separate that two, luckily Jay had joined in grabbing Dami hauling him back. Dick did that same having trouble holding on to his brother.

"Enough!"

Everyone froze as Bruce came into the kitchen.

Clearly this was the end of the fight.

* * *

Bart was really worried for his twin who had been here for three days and still could seem to shake off the sickness. Still shivering calling out of Wally in his sleep. He figured that two must have been close since that's the only person that his twin wanted.

Going running out of the secret place that Jamie had built he hurried over to his once removed cosine lived and rushed in successfully/accidently crashed into said cosine sending them flying to the ground with a 'oof!'

"Bart?!" Wally sat up. "Where you've been have and what were you thinking?!"

"Whoa, chill, it's not what it looks like. They totally put other me on the mode!" Bart quickly explained that had happened and that the other Bart had told him. "Can you pretend to be his Wally? Just for a little bit? Please?"

Wally paused. "Yeah. Anyways something's not right about that Allen guy. Come on, let's go."

Shortly they arrived at the Wally could see just how bad a shape the other Bart was. Something was really wrong here so he zipped back to his apartment to get a few vials to take a blood sample. Thank God Barry could get results once he got this to him.

Meanwhile Bart hovered all over the place before Wally managed to distract his by giving him a rebuix cube.

The two minutes was more than helpful.

"Wally?" The other Bart asked through the pain he was going through. "Wally?"

"I'm right here. Try to rest okay?"

"…Okay."

Wally knew that the other Bart wasn't fooled.

* * *

Damian had a new goal in mind.

One that angered Dami to no end and to be honest it enjoyable to watch the other's anger spike like that so when Damian found Timmy wondering around the Manor, since Drake wouldn't walk around off guard and looking like and gullible idiot, followed him.

It was simple enough to get close to the other since Timmy seemed to have the upmost trust with the family. So Damian casually as he could walked right next to him, took the other by the wrist and lead the other down to the main floor before leading him to the back where the doors lead out.

Opening the door the sound of raining pouring outside before pushing Timmy out who yelped when he fell. Closing the door Damian locked it before turning back into the house. Finding somewhere to read he waited.

Meanwhile Dami was rushing here and there down the halls looking for Timmy. He had found Richard and Dick going over some movie to watch as Dick cheerfully and loudly proclaimed that all the movies in his collection where the best as Richard calmly listened and asked a few questions here and there.

He had come across Jay and Jason who had come to a truce and took sparring as a way to get along which was a huge leap for them. Now he had been looking for Timmy and had yet to locate him which was starting to worry him.

Heading around he searched for Damian hoping not to find Timmy with him. That insane counterpart was a whole new kind person he had never dealt with. However he found the other alone. No Timmy in sight which didn't make it easier.

Sighing he went to see if Dad or the Butler had seen him but walking by a window he froze. "_WHAT?!"_

Running back to the window hands slamming on the sail of it mouth open in shock. Out there in the freezing rain standing there arms wrapped around him was Timmy, shivering trying to keep warm looking at the door he had been locked out of as if hoping it would open again.

Running to the back where that door was located Dami yanked it open reaching out grabbing his brother pulling him inside.

"Why are you out there?!" Dami quickly pulled him towards the closest bathroom.

Timmy didn't answer since his teeth were chattering as they took off his clothes before Dami decided that a warm bath would be quicker than just a warm blanket. Once his brother was in the warm water he rushed out to get some clean warm clothes and a thick comforter before coming back.

It was then that Tim had come wondering around back from meeting with someone and was looking for them. Of course they all knew just who had put Timmy out of there and Tim frowned deeply before leaving to have some words with Damian.

To bad Dami somehow got there first.

* * *

**To girlrobin99: Thank you and here's the update**

**To lindz4567: Glad you loved it **

**To piggythelaw: It's actually going to be a split of names because it's going to some more drama lol **

**To 5-STAR: Thanks!**

**To CovenantGirlLoki: It like a Tsk or a tut or a word someone jsut says in a habbit way but Damian's is just "Tt" **

**To hoot17: It going to be now! LOL **


End file.
